


Shut your eyes tight (Till you vanish from sight)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Altprompt, Gen, Nightmares, Targeted harassment tw, bullying tw, gifs, homophobia tw, no.26, suicidal thoughts tw, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 26 • Nightmares𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦.𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦.𝙊𝙧: 𝙆𝙪𝙧𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙚𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙥𝙚
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober





	Shut your eyes tight (Till you vanish from sight)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “Freeze Your Brain,” from the play “Heathers”

* * *

But the sky's gonna hurt

[When it falls](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/633010620673966080/nightmares)

So you better start

Building some walls

* * *


End file.
